Shallow trench isolation (STI) is a semiconductor structure which prevents electrical current leakage between adjacent semiconductor device components. Generally speaking, shallow trench isolation is formed early during a semiconductor device manufacturing process, before transistors are formed. However, when shallow trench isolation structures are formed and have different depths, the manufacturing process becomes complex.